


A Battle Turning On A Dime

by Amwaaker



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amwaaker/pseuds/Amwaaker
Summary: Entry for a mad libs challenge. Alternate take on the Governor storming the prison.





	A Battle Turning On A Dime

Here is my entry for the Mad Libs challenge. My prompts were Maggie, Lily, field, can, bug, relaxed and flood. I hope you Enjoy!

Lilly Chambler had appeared relaxed when Brian left the RV for the prison. She acquiesced to him when he had let Meghan play down in the deep rich red Georgia clay that sprung out beside the flood prone river's water. She kept her mouth shut because he had assured her about it's safety against walkers. She was anything but relaxed however. Brian had assured her that they had nothing to worry about, and that their little army would be no match for the prison population. If it hadn't been for worrying about Meghan's safety in this cruel world, she never would have agreed to take part in this. She would have had to talk her younger sister Tara out of it though too because the second woman was hell-bent on proving how tough she could be; and a battle for a prison seemed right up her alley. For Lilly though, things were much more simple. Sure she cared that her sister was safe, but when it came down to it her only purpose in this hell infested life was to keep her daughter Meghan alive. Trying to calm herself she went inside and opened a can of Spaghetti-Os that were Meghan's favorite for a cold lunch. At least then she could get her daughter to come up by the RV where it was safer. As she came back down outside of the RV she heard Meghan scream.

Maggie and the rest of the population at the prison knew that the governor would eventually be returning. They knew that. They attempted to track him down because of that. But they had never found him. Why? Why when dozens were sick and dying did he have to show his face? But there he was in his full eyepatch Glory. He had her daddy and Michonne bound and on their knees in front of him with a tank flanking him and dozens of men just waiting for his call to begin what would no doubt be a bloody war.

Lilly held Meghan on her lap. Her dead child had shown no sign of turning as of yet, but still Lily's hand shook with the gun in it. Brian had turned her into a very accomplished shooter. She knew that she should give Meghan her eternal rest but she just could not pull the trigger. Her little baby had died today because they had to hide out at the little camp while awaiting the attack at the prison. They could have been somewhere safer but she hadn't spoken up against Brian. She had let him dictate the death of her daughter. As she sat there rocking her child back and forth, she was almost praying for her to wake up and take a bite out of her while she cried. Then almost as if the hand of her own daddy came down and shook her, she got up and picked Meghan up and carted her inside of the RV. Mindful of the possibility of Meghan turning, she bound her arms and then placed the young girl in the closet size bathroom and barricaded the door. She had to drive after all.

Rick was doing his best by talking to the Governor. He talked about things he knew that Hershel would want the governor to hear. Considering Hershel's neck was at the end of Michonne's Katana at the moment it seemed fitting that the older man's words be spoken. As he spoke he heard a faint noise in the distance.

Even with Beth screaming right beside her Maggie started hearing the noise as well. Then through the trees the RV appeared. When it got close enough for the congregants in the yard to see, it abruptly stopped. Maggie did not know what to expect now. Was this part of the governor's group? But by the looks of things the Governor was just as surprised as she was to see that old RV roll up. He was so surprised in fact that he lowered the katana from Hershel's neck. Then everything seemed to happen at once. With her hands still bound, Michonne kicked out at the booted ankle of the governor causing him to stumble. Hershel then rolled beneath one of the trucks that were behind where he had been knelt down. He saw Michonne do the same. The katana had been dropped when the Governor had started yelling at the driver of the RV. Michonne clamped on to the blade with her heels and quickly set them both free.

Maggie didn't think she had ever cried so hard in her life. But now here she was ushering her father and her friend inside of the prison gate. It seemed that the governor and his men were more focused on what was going on with the RV at the moment. Maggie couldn't understand why the RV was standing there by itself in the field. It wasn't anything more than a rusted can of its former glory, but it was a vehicle that would serve people well in this apocalypse. Still it stayed there. It stayed there even when the engine begun to rev up. Louder and louder and louder came the engine noises, but it stayed still. Finally the driver put the vehicle in gear and headed straight for the governor. The driver wasn't actually particular who they mowed down in the process but it became evidently clear to Maggie that the driver was after the governor's blood. Only once did the RV slow down. That was to command a small dark-haired woman into the back on the next go-around. By this time the governor's men were opening fire but the zigzag way of the driving so far had left the driver and now its occupant unscathed. The prison group did not take this chance laying down and sprang into action. Daryl released his grenade into The pipe of the tank. They gunned down the governor's forces all the while taking care to avoid hitting the RV and its occupants. It seemed that the just may be fighting the same enemy.

Inside the RV Tara was listening to her sister screeching about how Meghan was killed and how she knew that Brian was a violent evil man but had ignored the signs for far too long. When she saw the battlefield today she realized the truth. She received confirmation from Tara that the man had gone in guns blazing and was not even attempting to make peaceful negotiations. Until her sister's arrival, Tara had been trying to talk her girlfriend Alicia out of this so-called War. She saw that this was just people trying to live. They weren't evil. Brian was evil for wanting them to come in and take over and kill anybody in there way. But Alicia could not be convinced. As the sisters drove through the governor's forces trying to mow down as many as possible Tara saw the moment that Alicia was shot dead.

Maggie was handing out more and more ammunition. The governor's men were greatly reduced in number due to the hellfire breathing RV. The inhabitants of the prison continued to pick off the stragglers. Until there was one man only remaining. The Governor. He was unarmed as he was out of ammunition. The katana had disappeared on him as well. 

In his deluded mind though he could still win. These people were nothing but bugs to be flicked away at his say-so. He didn't know what the hell had gotten into Lilly's mind but he was sure going to blow her brains out the second he got his hands on her. He could raise Meghan better by himself anyway. That little bitch sister of hers had to go too.

Maggie watched as the RV stopped about five feet from where the Governor stood. She saw the driver tell the passenger something before climbing down to the ground. Instead of addressing the man she turned towards the prison inhabitants. Her eyes scanned those who had watched her take out a good deal of the Governor's forces. She seemed to settle on Maggie. Quietly she asked Maggie for assistance with her bitten daughter and to tell her people not to shoot the Governor yet. She said she would give her a minute to fill her people in and walked back to the RV. She noticed the Governor had not moved. Probably due to the 20 or more guns pointed at him.

Tara thought this plan was crazy. She loved her little niece Meghan fiercely. She treasured moments with her. However, this snarling, snapping creature was not her niece. Her hands were still bound, but she was not gagged. This important detail made her big sister's plan even more workable. She watched as a dark haired woman from the prison walked over to where Lilly was. They began talking in low whispers.

Maggie could not believe the plan that this woman named Lilly had hatched. It was a brilliant plan of revenge. Maggie would have absolutely nothing on her conscience by helping her deliver her vengeance. She assured Lilly that she was ready to help and walked with her up to where the governor stood.

Lilly laid one good strong punch on the Governor's face before schooling her features and stepping back a bit. That was when he started yelling screaming and calling her every name in the book. He talked about how he was going to filet her up, how he was going to leave her out for the crows to pick at, and how he would never rest until she felt every inch of pain her body was capable of. But before he did that he was going to make sure that he had his new daughter beside him. He started yelling for Meghan. When she did not appear he stormed off in the direction of the RV. He didn't even notice that Lily did not try to stop him.

Tara watched out the little side mirror and as soon as the man was about to turn the handle for the door she unbound the walker that had once been Meghan. When the door opened she gave what was left of her little niece a little push so she fell face-first into the man. The first bite was marked by a horrified screech. The second one hit his throat, so a gurgle is all they heard. 

After a few moments Maggie realized her family was completely surrounding them. They weren't just protecting Maggie they were protecting Lily and her sister as well. When finally the walker realized that there was more food to be had and started to rise, it was Tara who put her down.

It was months before the last of the Governor's body was consumed. They had affixed his corpse to the prison fence near the entrance to deter those with plunder in mind. Sure, his flesh was quickly devoured, but it was winter before the last of his bones was carried away by one lone wolf in the dark of night.


End file.
